Road to Romance
by Pikatwig
Summary: Neptune proceeds to spend some more time with Vert, and they grow closer and closer with time... (One-shot)


Pikatwig: ...2016 has been a bad year….

KKD: Yea… a lot of deaths. Celebrity and non...

Pikatwig: ...and a big time tragedy struck recently. There was a shooting in Orlando at a gay nightclub… yea… my brother told me this fact, and the more I sat about it, the more I realized how much of a jerk thing this is. I'm personally straight, but I feel bad for these people who lost their lives.

KKD: Yea, me too. I'm straight, but any life lost, no matter who it was, is a life wasted that could've been spared.

Pikatwig: And, the day we're writing this, is the day before the birthday of a dead 'relative'. I say 'relative' in air-quotes because I seriously have no clue if we're related or not.

KKD: Right… quite a somber day for us to be writing something.

Pikatwig: Real quick, what was it you did for these people again?

KKD: Believe it or not, I'm a Christian, and yet my church heard of these and last Sunday as of when we write this, we prayed that they'd be saved spiritually. Not to say we hate the LGBT community, we just want them to see God and their lives for what he intended them to be.

Pikatwig: And thus, you may be wondering why it is we're doing a Neptunia thing. Well… it was either MLP or Neptunia, but since I'm working on an MLP story in my off time, why not Neptunia? And the connection these two franchises have… is that we have girl shipping. Well… there's no choice for these series, since the former has a small number of boys, and the latter has almost no boys.

KKD: Point taken.

Pikatwig: So, while me and my brother were chit-chating about our own stories and whatnot, I was sitting on a story idea. ...a simple one-shot about Neptune and Vert is the best I can think of. If this was pony, it likely would've been TwiDash… and there's another Pony/Neptunia thing we're doing, there'll be a deeper connection. But that'll likely be story 101 or 102.

Dash: Yea… topic for another day.

Neptune: Hai.

KKD: …?

Pikatwig: Again, topic for another day.

Vert: So there's something I'm curious about.

Pikatwig: K, what?

Vert: Why ship me and Neptune?

Pikatwig: ...oh, that story… since Sisterhood Stories hasn't been updated due to computer issues on KKD's part, I don't think I've told that story… again, I don't think...

KKD: *shrugs*

Pikatwig: So uh, I was watching a review of the anime, and I saw a scene from the beach episode… thing is, I didn't actually know that was Nepgear…

Neptune: *thinks for a moment, before turning to Vert* Oh right… the scene where you put suntan lotion on my younger sister's bust…

Vert: What?

Neptune: Why in the-?

Vert: I said I was sorry to you both…

Twilight: …*rolls her eyes and sighs*

KKD: Hoo boy.

Pikatwig: Let's try and get this started…

KKD: Yea, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to any of the properties owned in this story. They belong to their respective owners including Idea Factory, Compile Heart, etc.

* * *

Neptune sat on her part of hers and Nepgear's bunk bed and stared at a picture of herself, all of the Hyperdimension CPUs, the Ultradimension CPUs, the CPU Candidates and Uzume. The Planeptunean CPU was unable to sleep and simply sat in her bed. Sighing a bit, she looked over at the picture a bit more.

"...man, I'm bored…" Neptune groaned softly, twiddling her thumbs before she looked at some papers she sketched out for some games, "...I don't wanna do that right now…"

Neptune sat up and looked at the picture again, before she looked at how close Noire and Plutia were in the picture. Neptune gave a soft giggle as she remembered aiding the two in becoming a couple, and things were going well for them, since Ultra-Planeptune's Shares had gone up, and they were raising a daughter that Noire had adopted…

"At least they're having a blast," Neptune smiled, before sighing a tiny bit. She had a crush on them both, but Neptune backed off after seeing that the two loved each-other to much. Neptune did have another crush… and she was likely up at this hour, "Well… nobody will notice…"

Neptune headed out the window and transformed into Purple Heart before she flew off to another nation…

* * *

Vert had all of her attention locked onto her game, focusing on playing through the dungeon she was in. Her eyes were locked onto the screen and she was holding onto the control stick like mad. She wouldn't look away to see the time, but there was one thing that occasional stole her attention away, if only for a few seconds… a picture.

The picture was the same one that Neptune had, and she occasionally took a glance at it, smiling as she locked her eyes onto the Planeptune CPU and Candidate.

"...I kinda miss them, haven't seen them since we helped out Uzume and the whole fiasco with the Gold Third… and that odd fiasco with my voice," she noted to herself, shrugging it off before returning to her game.

* * *

Purple Heart landed outside the Leanbox Basilicom and reverted back to normal, she walked on up and knocked on the door, only for it to open up slightly.

"...huh," Neptune shrugged as she walked in and made sure to lock the door behind her as she began to look for Vert, "She really should keep that door locked…"

She then snuck around Vert's place, before she saw Vert's room and how the blonde busty CPU was playing her game. Neptune giggled softly as she walked in and sat down next to her, not that Vert seemed to notice. Neptune waited for a bit, before Vert paused the game to get a drink of water. Vert got up and walked off, not even noticing Neptune sitting there.

Vert eventually walked back in and sat down, ready to resume her game.

"You know, a thief could break in and steal stuff very easily," Neptune pointed out, startling Vert, "...sorry,"

"...Neptune?" Vert blinked, "Uh… when did you even get here?"

"Been here for a few minutes. Walked on in, and been waiting for you to notice me," Neptune informed, "Whatcha even playing anyway?"

"I don't even remember… just been marathoning several games," Vert admitted as she picked up the case of one, "This one has thus far been my favorite."

"Oh? Sonic Unleashed, huh?" Neptune gawked, "Glad you liked it,"

"That game was a lot of fun to collaborate on, huh?" Vert smiled.

"Sure was," Neptune admitted as she set it down.

"So now I think I might play a multiplayer game, since you're here," Vert smiled as she rummaged through her games for a bit.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm down for anything," Neptune smiled.

"Good," Vert smiled as she plucked out King of Fighters XIII, Neptune smiled before Vert inserted the disc and handed Neptune a controller.

* * *

"...you are so good," Neptune gawked, having lost every match they played.

"What can I say? I've had practice."

"Be honest, do you play as that Mai character because of her chest?" Neptune couldn't help but ask, but Vert was silent as she took the game out, "...that means yes…"

"Maybe," Vert shrugged.

"That also means yes…" Neptune responded.

"...possibly,"

"That _definitely_ means yes,"

"...do you want to play that Superstar Tennis game you made?"

"Sure, I'm all for a tennis game,"

* * *

"...this is a game I made, how the heck did I lose?!" Neptune groaned.

"I'm actually surprised myself." Vert admitted, as she saw Neptune's expression. Vert couldn't help but feel bad and pulled Neptune into a hug, "Don't worry, I know you're skilled at games like I am. There's absolutely no shame in losing sometimes,"

Neptune was silent in response, simply feeling like time was slowing down because of the hug, _'...wow… I've… never been in such a comfy hug before. This is just… wow... I feel like I can just… fall… asleep… here…'_

"Are you okay?" Vert asked.

"...sleepy…" Neptune manage to mumble.

Vert giggled softly as she rotated Neptune around, so Neptune's head would rest on her bust. Neptune blushed happily as felt this, and fell asleep.

* * *

Neptune was eventually brought back home and continued to sleep, while Nepgear was working on some quests for her big sister

"Hey Gear, I thought you hid all of Nep's electronic stuff so this would stop happening," IF commented.

"I did. So I don't know why she's still asleep!"

"Mou… we need to have a security camera or something put in your room!"

"Iffy, you're over reacting," Compa responded.

IF rolled her eyes at this, "Maybe, but Neptune not being here is starting to get irritating!"

* * *

Neptune woke up and looked at a picture of Vert, thinking about the evening that they had, _'...that was a lot of fun. I wonder what we could do if we could keep meeting up for game nights… and I wonder if I could take another snooze on her like I do with Compa…'_

"Neptune!" Histoire yelled, snapping Neptune out of her thoughts, "Come here…"

Neptune groaned and walked over to Histoire.

"You promised you would help Nepgear, IF and Compa with quests today, and here I catch you fast asleep! What is going on with you? We made sure nothing could keep you up at night!"

"Not unless a gal gets a bad case of insomnia," Neptune shrugged.

"Will you just get out there and help them?!"

* * *

"Look, I couldn't sleep last night!" Neptune told the others, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep!"

"That's not an excuse to not take care of your nation!" IF responded as she slashed some Dogoos apart, "Seriously, at least Plutia has an excuse to not be running her nation, since she's busy with a child,"

"No need to remind me," Neptune groaned silently, as she slashed a few more enemies.

* * *

Neptune had returned to Vert's Basilicom that evening, the two of them ready to engage in another night of video games.

"Honestly Vert, there are days being a CPU is such a snore bore chore," Neptune sighed as she laid back on a couch, "And I feel like since my mascot is turning 25 years old this year, I have more pressure on me…"

"I know the feeling of having too much pressure," Vert admitted as she set up _Sonic Adventure 1_ , "But at least we can relax with no worries here…"

"Thanks," Neptune giggled as she was handed the controller, "So, how do you tackle things after Sonic?"

"I go in any order, but that cat… I have never actually finished the entire game because of that cat…" Vert groaned.

"...hindsight, making a character to promote a fishing controller was a bad idea…"

"Yea, obviously," Vert stated with a roll of her eyes.

"...uh… can I trust you with a secret?" Neptune asked.

"Help me tackle that big, pun intended, obstacle in my way of finishing this game, and you can," Vert responded.

"Alright," Neptune nodded as she selected the cat.

* * *

"...I really could've made this a lot better, but the boss fight at the very end is well worth it,"

"There's a BOSS?!" Vert gawked.

"It's the easiest thing in the world… trust me," Neptune giggled, "Alright… so… secret time. I've actually been secretly working on a game for the 25th anniversary,"

"Oh? What is it?"

"...you won't tell anybody else, right?"

"Can I try a beta of it?"

"Sure," Neptune smiled, "But… you owe me one thing,"

"Anything, name it…"

"Let's wait until tomorrow, ok? I need to get back before sun up so Histy won't yell at me,"

"I understand. Go on and skedaddle," Vert smiled, waving to Neptune.

* * *

Neptune looked over her notes for the beta of her game and hid it in the one place nobody would ever dare check…

"Neptune, are you… actually about to do some work?" Histoire gawked, seeing Neptune was sitting at her desk.

"Of course. I need to be a great CPU… and one night of insomnia won't get in the way of that,"

"I am honestly very impressed, hang on, I'll get some papers for you," Histoire smiled as she flew off to get some.

Neptune groaned a little bit, still a bit annoyed at the fact that she had no way of getting out.

* * *

The purplette was likely there for about an hour, signing papers with her approval and was still bored as heck. As she did so, her mind wandered to try and keep her from going mad from just sitting and working. Neptune couldn't help but think about Vert, smiling at the idea of hanging out with her and showing her the beta of her game. Neptune begun to let her mind wander, making her smile and doodle on some papers, though it wasn't work papers that she was doodling on. Thankfully, she was done for the moment with major work, so she could doodle all she wanted…

"Onee-chan, are you drawing Vert?" Nepgear asked as she walked over, but Neptune either didn't hear her or was ignoring her, just dazed with a smile as Nepgear began to poke her, "Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Onee-chan…"

Compa walked on in with a wide smile on her face, noticing how happy Neptune looked.

"So Nep-Nep is in love too?"

"Wait… what?" Neptune blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have this dance at the hospital I'm working at and Iffy said yes when I asked her to go with me," Compa giggled as she sat down by the the sisters.

"Ok…" Neptune nodded, "I'm happy for you Compa, but uh… what does this have to do with me?"

"You have the same expression on your face that I have when I think about Iffy in my off time," Compa commented, showing off a picture from one of her fellow doctors, "See?"

"...I didn't have that expression,"

"Yes you did," Nepgear responded.

"Nepgear!"

"You did," Nepgear informed, insisting on it.

"Please stop…"

"Plus, you were drawing her," Nepgear noted, making Neptune blush and hide her sketches from everyone.

"N-No… I wasn't…" Neptune lied.

"Nep-Nep, being in love isn't something to be ashamed of," Compa assured as she hugged her, Neptune blushing a bit.

"...I guess," Neptune responded.

"Why don't you go and hang out with Vert?"

"Histy won't be very happy if I just leave without making sure to tell her,"

"Well, we can cover for you. Histy won't mind if you take like… a bathroom break or something," Compa smiled.

Neptune blinked for a moment before she smiled and was about to get up.

"You do realize that the next time you try and sneak out the bathroom window, I'll be putting a motion tracker there, right?" Nepgear warned.

"...motion tracker? ...on second thought, I don't want to know," Neptune began as she took out the prototype, a few of her drawings, and some snacks before heading off.

* * *

"So… whatcha doin?" Neptune asked as she walked in.

"Just watching TV," Vert informed, "Think I fried my internet server and I'll need to wait for repairs…"

"Whatcha watchin?" Neptune asked as she sat down.

"Galaxy Combat Renegade," Vert informed.

"Oh… I've heard nothing but good about it… lack the time to watch it, personally," Neptune informed.

"I played this Galaxy Combat MMO once, you get to choose your alignment… either be a hero, the Geeki Knights and save the stars, or you can be the bad guys, Wraith and snuff out the rebellion before it's to late!" Vert informed, mimicking sword motions, "I even custom made myself a Lightbeam spear,"

"Cool," Neptune shrugged.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about," Vert realized.

"Pretty much…" Neptune admitted with a giggle, "But if you talk video games, I get you."

"I guess so… so what else should we talk about?" Vert checked

Neptune put a bookbag down and took out a disk, "You have the Ceres, right?"

"Yea?"

Neptune took out the disk and put it into the Ceres, loading up the beta version of the game. It shined for a moment, and thus a Spin Dash symbol came onto the screen.

"...you went and did it. You finally went and did it," Vert gawked, "You finally made Sonic Adventure 3!"

"Yes I did. And it has been heck on my sanity… I've been working on it in secret to make sure nobody knows…" Neptune informed.

"Wait…"

"You are the only other person who knows I've been making this," Neptune smiled, before yawning a bit.

"You alright?"

"Yea… just been getting a bit more worn out… so has Nepgear," Neptune informed.

"Given all the flack you've been getting lately, that makes sense,"

"Yea… it's just when you're up against an ever iconic franchise, a system with the best shooters, and one of the most trusted software companies in terms of FPS and loading, not easy to compete…"

"I guess…" Vert shrugged, "But uh… Sonic Lost World wasn't very good, the Wii U version and the Ceres version were both bad… you really could've explained the Lost Hex and the Deadly Six…"

"I had to rush that game out… the gameplay was the big worry of my employees, 'Oh, you should be able to control Sonic's speed', 'Oh, you should make it simple', 'Oh, you should make Sonic and Eggman work together but not include multiplayer', 'Oh, all of the Zeti should be evil and not half with Eggman and half with Sonic'," Neptune responded, "...yea… that's all stuff people working with me said,"

"You wanted to split the Deadly Six up?"

"Make it unique. Though, I was able to put in something subtle," Neptune smiled.

"The whole Seven Sins thing? Even a child could figure that out…"

"But I kept one of them uber hidden. Obviously, Zavok is wrath, Zazz is greed, Zomom is gluttony, Zik is sloth, Zeena is lust, and envy is Zor. And the secret… Sonic is the seventh one, pride."

"Well… didn't call that one," Vert admitted as she looked at the game and at the level select screen, "So… who's gonna be playable?"

"I've only got five characters set in stone. Being Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream," Neptune informed, "I wanted to see if you had any suggestions for who would be better."

"You want my honest opinion? Sonic's team needs a sixth. You know like how Star Squadron has sixths? Like uh… PoliceDawn, or PirateSilver… oh, WizarDjinn!" Vert commented, "I like that new Aniger 'AnimalWorld' or whatever his name was…"

"Don't tell anybody, but Etoi asked me to make an Aniger video game for the Ceres. I'm gonna take a creative liberty and add in some new heroes… think I may voice one of them," Neptune giggled, "But your point?"

"Sonic's group needs a sixth hero… if I'm honest, Blaze fills that slot perfectly," Vert informed.

"Interesting… never thought of that… wait… you're not just saying that because of shipping stuff, are you?" Neptune checked.

"No," Vert responded.

"Just making sure…"

Both girls giggled a tiny bit, both of them enjoying their chat before Vert looked at the screen.

"So… what are the gameplay styles you have?" Vert inquired.

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are like what they were in the first Adventure, with Sonic being speed, Tails being mainly flying based and Knuckles being a treasure hunter. Amy will be similar to Sonic, but a bit more of a focus on weapon combat and Cream… she's the only one I'm not certain of. She's going to have Cheese and maybe Chocola, not sure yet."

"...who?" Vert blinked.

"Brown Chao from Heroes,"

Vert thought for a moment, trying to remember, "Oh yea… first game after Adventure 2. All I remember is that it's the only time Metal Sonic had voice acting,"

"I want to have him voiced again, just in general, but employees are convincing me otherwise,"

"Neptune… you are in charge. Not them. Whatever you do, don't give into the peer pressure; it's those thoughts that often make your games unfocused and what bring about unpolished works. If you focus on what you want, while taking advice just here and there, then your games will be great again," Vert advised, making Neptune blush and smile before the purplette hugged her, "...you're welcome,"

"So… uh… I want to make the story super big, and something you'll need to play all 12 stories to get."

"12?"

"Want to go for something bigger. Sonic Adventure 3 has a big name to live up to," Neptune giggled, "...and even though I haven't said a word about it to anybody else, I know this'll be great,"

"...so… what's the planned story so far?"

"...even I'll admit I'm not 100% certain…" Neptune chuckled nervously, "But Eggman isn't going to be the main antagonist. There'll be some other baddies, Eggman's just one fraction of the pie."

"Right… well, did you have who the other baddies are planned?"

"I got something that'll involve dreams… the other… well… I need to tell you a big plot element of Sonic's story in the game."

"Ok…"

Neptune took a moment to rummage through some papers, before taking out some concept artwork for two hedgehogs with various different notes scribbled on them. One hedgehog appeared to look like a cyborg, a cybernetic arm, a few robotic looking quills, and holding what appeared to be a katana. The other was a female who seemed to have more cat like ears.

"Who are these two?"

"...in SA3, I… want to talk about Sonic's family. These are two of the members I was working on one's a cyborg… and his sister… uh… I'm not sure what to do with her."

"I see… maybe explain why you drew her with cat ears?" Vert shrugging suggested.

"Cat ears?" Neptune blinked.

Vert gave a soft eyeroll as she showed the sketch in question, "See. She's a hedgehog, and yet she has feline features. You sure she's not Sonic and Blaze's lovechild?"

"I was half asleep when I drew her out…" Neptune responded with her eyes narrowed at Vert, before something hit her, "...wait… hedgecat? …Hedgecat… that gives me an idea! I need some paper!"

"I have a stack over there," Vert informed, pointing over to a desk with heavy layers of dust.

Neptune scooped up the pictures of Sonic's sister and began to furiously sketch out more pictures and notes, leaving Vert to stare at her with a smile.

* * *

"A… 'Multi-Mobian'?" Vert blinked as she looked over the sketches.

"I'll be sure to give you a plotter credit when the game comes out." Neptune giggled, as she put the papers away.

"Thank you…? Oh, and the game is great. I really liked that boss battle that Cream had against Metal Sonic. ...why is it she's fighting Metal Sonic?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out…"

"Fair enough. Oh, and uh… do you mind if I give you something to work with?"

"Sure," Neptune shrugged.

Neptune was then handed some papers with sketches of characters in a Sonic like design, being a white tiger, a white and blue komainu, and an orange squid.

"Make of them what you will,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

That evening, back on Planeptune, Neptune was hard at work writing out concepts and programming some code for the game, and as she did this she grew more and more tired. She eventually put her head down near the computer and began to fight off falling asleep.

"...eh… maybe a… cat-nap won't kill me," Neptune shrugged as she snoozed.

Somebody walked into the room because of how it wasn't locked, and managed to find Neptune to do something with her.

"Hi Neppy," she greeted, revealing herself to be Plutia. However, Neptune was simply too tired to respond, "Neppy? Neppy? ...Neppy?"

Neptune was out cold, leaving Plutia to sigh sadly. She then noticed the computer monitor with various different variations of the Sonic Adventure 3 logo.

"Hmm? Well… looks like Neppy is making the game that could make or break her…" Plutia noted as she took out a phone and snapped a picture of the logos, "...sleep well, Neppy…"

* * *

Plutia had returned to the Lastation Basilicom, where the place was silent. Plutia walked to a room upstairs and saw Noire was in it and singing a bit.

"Da da da da… da da da da…" Noire sung softly, with Plutia smiling as she walked into the room and over to Noire.

"La la la la… la la la la la…" Plutia added on, the two looking in at a small blonde baby.

After a moment, the baby was set into her crib, thus allowing Noire and Plutia to walk out. Noire let out a sigh and looked at Plutia with a smile.

"Thanks for the help, Plutia-anata-chan," Noire thanked, before getting a nervous look, "N-not that I needed it. Luna was gonna go to sleep any moment, but you just made sure of it…"

Plutia just giggled softly, "Always happy to help."

"So, how was your game day with Neptune?" Noire asked as she and Plutia walked up to Noire's office.

"She was asleep." Plutia whinned.

Noire rolled her eyes a little bit as she sat down and looked at some footage for Horizon Zero Dawn and a bit of the upcoming Spider-Man game, before her phone buzzed.

"...ugh…" Noire groaned as she picked up her phone and saw the text was from Plutia, "You know you could just say whatever you wanted to say to my face a-"

"Look at the picture…"

Noire rolled her eyes and looked at the picture, making her gasp, "...is Neptune really that crazy?"

"I don't know, but it's likely she might be that crazy…" Plutia responded.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Maybe Chirp about it?" Plutia shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh yea, I should Chirp it out to the enterty of the world and blow what is likely a secret project," Noire added in a joking tone as she took out her phone and began to type.

Both girls giggled a bit at this.

"Noirey… I need a snack…" Plutia told her, "Can you get me an apple?"

"Get it yourself,"

"Uni moved the food again…"

Noire groaned as she set down her phone and left with Plutia.

"Onee-chan? I have some story notes about that Spider-Man game that Insomniac is making. I think they said it was follow-up to another game, I didn't read the report," Uni informed as she walked into the office and saw nobody was there, "Oh? Guess she and Plutia are doing something…"

She set the papers down on Noire's desk, before seeing Noire's phone and Chirper was opened.

"Oh? She forgot to post this. Eh, I can do this much for her," Uni smiled, not reading what the thing said, as she pressed the button to Chirp it out.

* * *

Overnight, the email inboxes for all of the CPUs chimed like crazy. The alerts came in loud, and before long, everybody but Neptune knew.

* * *

At about 5:15am, Neptune woke up and slipped back into her room before anybody noticed she was in her secret room.

* * *

Compa hummed a bit as she unpacked some supplies, when she saw her phone buzz like crazy, "Why won't you stop buzzing?!"

She picked up her phone and saw her Chirper account had a tweet sent at her, being the logos for SA3. Compa's face paled a bit, shocked by the news.

"Uh sir?" Compa turned to her superior, "Something came up. I need to go and take care of something personal."

"Will you be back?" he asked.

"In about an hour, tops," Compa informed as she grabbed her bag and hurried out, quickly texting IF to meet up at the Basilicom.

* * *

Over with Neptune, she was still snoozing away…

"NEPTUNE!" Histoire shouted, snapping her awake.

"...what…?" Neptune whinned, half-asleep at the moment.

"Get over here, I need to speak to you!" Histoire ordered.

Neptune groggily got up and walked over to Histoire, but was very clearly still half-asleep and was ready to fall back asleep.

"What's this about, Histy? I just got up…" Neptune responded, ready to just sleep more.

"Neptune… you are actually taking your job seriously!"

"By sleeping? How…?"

"By making a video game with no prompting…"

Neptune had fallen back asleep while standing up, making Histoire sigh a bit before pulling out an air horn and blaring it.

* * *

"What's so important?" IF asked as she parked her motorcycle as Compa hurried over to her.

"Did Nep-Nep… *pants* tell you about… some new game?" Compa asked, before she sat down to catch her breath, "...I'm not built for running places…"

"What do you mean by 'new game'?" IF asked back as she was handed Compa's phone and saw the beta Sonic Adventure 3 logos, "...Nep's insane…"

"I know, right?" Compa responded before she took a few more pants and got up.

"Hindsight, don't run around in a sweater," IF stated.

"I'll remember that," Compa assured, "But still… this is all over Chirper. How do you think Nep-Nep hasn't noticed?"

"...dunno…" IF shrugged.

* * *

"Neptune, you need to stay awake!" Histoire yelled.

"Can you blame me for being exhausted when I was… uh… uh… uh…"

"'Uh… uh… uh…'!" Histoire muttered, "Three 'uh's? You're hiding something!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what're you talking about?" Neptune responded.

"...have you seriously been asleep all day?"

Neptune gave an innocent nod.

"...you are impossible…"

Suddenly, several employees of Neptune came running in.

"Lady Neptune, why haven't you told us about the new Sonic game?" one of them asked.

"Wh-wh-what new Sonic game? There isn't a new Sonic game," Neptune lied, laughing nervously, but she got glares from everyone in the room, "...what?"

"You haven't looked on Chirper lately, have you Nep-Nep?" Compa asked as she and IF got past the employees.

"No. Why?" Neptune asked as Compa handed the CPU her phone, "...what? ...how did this happen?"

"Nobody's certain," IF informed.

"But how?! I'm the only one who has access to this file!" Neptune yelled as she made a mad dash for her computer and retraced who posted the picture, "...NOIRE!"

* * *

-I don't know how it got posted, I swear!- Noire informed Neptune later, the four CPUs on a voice chat.

"A likely story, Noire. You probably sent in a spy!" Neptune growled, the Planeptune CPU in a rather fancy looking attire, "Thanks to this, I've been stuck in board meetings all day and my idiot employees are demanding to know where the beta is… and even worse, they're making all sorts of crap suggestions. 'Oh, Eggman should be the main villain', 'Oh, Sonic's story should go like this, not like whatever plans you have', 'Oh, you shouldn't have any romance in the game'."

-Well… I was the one who took the picture…- Plutia informed as she walked onto Noire's screen, -But I just took it to show Noirey…-

"HOW'D YOU EVEN GET INTO MY PRIVATE COMPUTER ROOM!?" Neptune demanded to know.

-You have a private computer room?- Blanc gawked.

"SHUT UP! I'm getting sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do and how to make my games!"

-...I'm not saying anything about your games… I'm just asking 'You have a private computer room?' in shock of the fact you have a private computer room.- Blanc informed bluntly.

"Yes. I have one!"

-Uh… what's going on?- Uni asked as she walked over.

-We're trying to figure out how information on Neptune's upcoming game got leaked,- Noire informed, -I did type out a chirp, but I didn't mean to send it. Both me and Plutia left the room to get some food, so… wait…-

-Oh… this may be my fault. I didn't see the message… but you always post your Chirper comments, Onee-chan…- Uni stated.

-So… it's all your fault?- Plutia asked.

-I guess…-

Neptune began to growl in anger, before she bonked her head on the table.

-So uh… Neptune… just a stupid question… you planning on releasing the third Sonic Adventure game for anything other than the Ceres?- Blanc asked.

"I had plans…" Neptune informed.

-So… there'll be a PS4 version?- Plutia asked.

Neptune glared at the icon with the three girls at Lastation, "...Uni leaked the information and has caused all sorts of problems for me… so uh… NO CHANCE IN HECK IS THIS GAME BEING RELEASED ON ANY LASTATION SYSTEM!"

-She didn't know! Cut her some slack, Neptune!-

"I am not in the mood to deal with ANY of you at the moment! Goodbye!" Neptune shouted as she closed out the windows for both Lastation and Lowee, but before she closed out the one for Leanbox…

-Neptune, wait!- Vert told her.

"What?"

-...I think I may have somewhere you can hide out and work.- Vert smiled.

"...really?"

-Yes, but I can't talk about it here. Meet me over at my Basilicom with any supplies you'll need for a while's worth of time being away from home.-

* * *

Neptune had snuck to Leanbox that night with clothes, food, games, and the Sonic Adventure 3 stuff that she had made. She arrived at the Basilicom and was welcomed by Vert with a wide smile.

"Come on in and follow me," Vert smiled as she motioned for Neptune to come in.

The busty blonde lead Neptune into the house, before she pulled down on a string and a secret doorway opened up. She guided Neptune upstairs to reveal an empty room that looked rather nice.

"It's my attic. I had it turned into more… living quarters, simply so I had a get-away from my annoying employees. But I guess it's your getaway as of now," Vert smiled.

"...Vert… I don't know what to say," Neptune giggled as she hugged Vert, "So… do I owe you rent or something?"

"...just make Sonic Adventure 3 an amazing game, and we'll be even," Vert smiled, petting Neptune's hair.

"Thanks… just for that, after my first version is complete, without input from anyone stupid, I'll make sure the Leanbox systems get exclusive content."

Vert smiled and helped Neptune unpack.

* * *

Over the next several months, Neptune had worked on the game in secret in Leanbox. During that time, Neptune had chosen to do some chores around the area to repay Vert for letting her stay there. Vert initially didn't want Neptune doing it, but came to accept Neptune was doing it.

Due to the fact Neptune had vanished, Nepgear had begun to act as a temporary symbol for Planeptune until Neptune had been located.

* * *

"Ms. Nepgear, I'm so glad you came," Rom smiled, seeing Nepgear walk into the Lowee Basilicom.

"Sorry I haven't been over as much as I used to. Onee-chan being gone means I need to really pick up the slack," Nepgear sighed as she sat down next to Rom.

"Hey Nepgear, got any plans for the game on the Lowee systems?" Ram demanded to know.

"...I didn't even know Neptune was making the game until the rest of the world learned it," Nepgear admitted, scratching the back of her head, "So… until further notice, I can't promise anything,"

"Ms. Nepgear…" Rom began, slightly tugging Nepgear's skirt, "I made you a present."

Nepgear turned and saw a little drawing in Rom's hands. The drawing was in crayon and was of the two of them with a little light blue and lavender heart drawn above them.

"It's us," Rom smiled.

"Cute… thanks Rom," Nepgear smiled as she hugged Rom. Unknown to Nepgear, Rom was blushing a bright red at the hug.

* * *

Nepgear hung the drawing on the fridge after she got home and was working to finish up a little bit of paperwork, but her attention came back to the drawing as she did so.

"Hey Gear," IF waved as she walked over, "What's up?"

Nepgear was silent.

"Gear?" IF asked, waving her hand in front of Nepgear's face.

"Oh? ...I'm sorry IF, must've zoned out. What was that?"

"Just asking what's up,"

"Oh… not much… I just visited Rom and Ram for a little while. We talked, played some games, Rom-chan gave me a crayon drawing…" Nepgear informed, before she blushed upon realizing what she called Rom, "...uh…"

"...do you like Rom?" IF asked.

"No…" Nepgear lied, hiding a blush behind her face.

"You suck at lying Gear,"

Nepgear sighed in response.

"You two do seem cute…" IF admitted as she got a soda out from the fridge, "...but a couple? Not sure about that…"

Nepgear just tried to hide a blush behind her hair, ducking behind an island in the kitchen to hide further.

"Well… you deal with… that, I need to try and see if I can find Nep," IF responded as she walked off.

* * *

"So… how's that plot going?" Vert asked Neptune, who was looking at story notes.

"...uh… pretty good. So… Sonic will be searching a bit for his past…" Neptune informed, "And Alpha and Akiza will both be alive…"

"Who and who?"

"Remember the cyborg hedgehog and the girl you thought was a hedgecat?"

"Oh…"

Neptune looked over her plot concepts again, while Vert walked over and sat behind her.

"Hmm… oh? Who's… Carro… Carro... uh…?"

"Carrotia? She's from Tails' Skypatrol and I'm making her a part of Cream's family tree. Cream's motivation is to try and find her big sister,"

"I see… cool idea so far."

"I've been planning on having everybody be on the search for… something. Sonic and Cream are both searching for family, Blaze is searching for the Jeweled Scepter, Knuckles is searching for a way to bring Tikal back to life, Tails is searching for… uh… hmm… let me check…"

"Neptune? You work to hard…" Vert stated, "I know you can't go outside but… maybe you can take a break and stuff?"

Neptune looked at her papers before she shook her head, "You're right. I'm working WAY to hard! I'm not Lonely Heart Noire!"

* * *

Over at Lastation, Noire let out a sneeze as Plutia was feeding Luna.

"Uh oh… you're not getting sick, are you?" Plutia asked.

"No, I'm fine… someone must've been talking about me."

Plutia then blew a kiss over to her, making Noire giggle.

* * *

"So… what did you have in mind?" Neptune asked.

"Maybe a fancy dinner? I know you can't go outside… but I can bring the fancy here,"

"I guess so… as long as you don't get caught up in your MMO's again."

"Oh I won't… anata…" Vert said teasingly.

Neptune blushed a bit at this, smiling as well before Vert headed down.

* * *

Later that evening, Neptune and Vert were both eating some pasta that Vert had gotten from a fancy restaurant and they enjoyed every bite so far.

"They looked at me all funny when I said what I needed… then I explained that I had somebody living in secret. I didn't say it was you though," Vert informed as she had some of the pasta.

"Thank you. …hey Vert? Thanks for… everything you've been doing for me… I owe you…" Neptune smiled.

The two both smiled and continued to eat, looking at each other now and then. Eventually, there was one noodle of pasta left. They both unknowingly had begun to slurp on it, as they ended up kissing. They stayed like that for a bit before they split apart and giggled, continuing to eat what was left.

After they finished, Neptune looked at Vert with a blush, "So… uh… Vert?"

"Yes?"

"...we kissed."

"Yea…"

"...did you… like it?"

"...Yea…"

Neptune blushed brightly and smiled.

"Now I have a question. Would you like to do it again?"

"...Well… I uh… I uh…"

"Yes or no?"

"...yes,"

"Good," Vert smiled as she leaned in and kissed Neptune.

The two soon embraced, smiling as they cuddled.

* * *

"Hey Vert… do you think we can actually… y'know, be a couple? Noire got a lot of flack for being a lesbian," Neptune inquired as she and Vert were cuddling.

"Oh, don't be silly. There's no reason to worry. We can be together…" Vert assured as she cuddled Neptune a bit close to her bust.

"...now I know why Nepgear snuck over here to do this…"

"You knew?"

"Was that some sneaky tactic to get me to like you?"

Vert giggled nervously at that, "...sure,"

"You do know that Nepgear is in love with Rom, right?"

"Really?"

"Not joking. And I know Rom reciprocates,"

"That's adorable…" Vert giggled, "Think we should help them get together?"

"Nah. They'll get together on their own. Trust me. With me leaving Nepgear, I know for fact that Nepgear will go and spend more time with Rom and Ram."

"Alright…"

* * *

The next day, the Lowee siblings had gone out to the mall and were doing some shopping.

"Uh… Onee-chan?" Rom asked.

"Yea?"

"Can we… go look at flowers?"

"...alright," Blanc shrugged.

Rom smiled as she looked at some of the flowers, Ram looking a bit annoyed.

"Looking for some flowers, kid?" an employee asked.

"...they're for… someone special," Rom informed.

"Oh how cute, first love," the employee smiled as she pulled over a small bouquet of light blue and lavender roses, "These are special roses. They only grow in special spots in Lowee, and they can be any color of the rainbow."

"...how much?" Rom asked.

"...you know kid… I'll offer them cheap for you. Instead of the full 20… you'll get it for 5."

"Thank you," Rom smiled as she handed her the five dollars.

"Have a good day."

"Who are they for?" Blanc asked.

"...somebody special,"

Blanc smiled softly at her younger sister.

"I can't wait until she sees it,"

"Wait… _she_?" Blanc blinked.

"Uh oh… uh… yea… it's a she."

"...you know… I'm learning to accept that…"

"Oh… phew."

"Just… let me know who she is, ok?"

"...you already know her, I should add," Rom informed.

Blanc blinked a bit, a bit confused at first before shrugging a bit.

* * *

Over with Neptune and Vert, they were both playing a Just Dance game to make sure Neptune was exercising a bit.

"...how do people play this for fun?"

"Well, it's simple. People get fit enough so it doesn't hurt," Vert smiled, "Come on, I'm not going to fail this level because you're tired."

The two managed to finish the level, before Neptune made a joking whip motion.

"Oh knock it off," Vert giggled, Neptune giggling a bit, too.

"So… you play this game for exercise and fun?"

"Yea,"

"Good for you…"

Vert smiled as she pulled out a towel and some water for Neptune. The purplette took it and rubbed her face bit, before she kissed Vert with a smile.

"You might not have my figure, but you sure know how to rock those hips," Vert giggled.

"Thanks," Neptune smiled as she guzzled down the water, "Oh, hey Vert. I found a way to put Koma, Inky and Haruka in Sonic Adventure 3."

"My komainu, squid and tiger are gonna be in a Sonic game!"

"I think I may change 'Inky' just to avoid a lawsuit from Blanc."

"Oh~, why? She's too cute…"

"I said 'I think' I don't know yet!"

"Oh…"

"Just wait…" Neptune giggled as they hugged, "Dunno how my people will react to this. Some people aren't very accepting of same gendered love. I heard that about…. 700 people left Lastation when Noire revealed she was in love with Plutia,"

"I see… well, to be fair, my people are much more accepting of such things. Heck, many of my staff encourages such loves. That's why some of my games allowed that to be a thing."

"I found this one shooter game on your system about a team of lesbians trying to go and overthrow their kingdom for oppressing their love."

"Yea, that was a recent thing. I really want to encourage same gendered love."

Neptune giggled and they hugged again.

* * *

"Again… putting in a character to promote a fishing controller… stupid idea." Neptune sighed, tossing down the 360 controller, "Jon St. John… he sounded stupid and he's proud of this role,"

"...that was the same voice actor as Duke Nukem."

"I know, but he was proud of the role. ...and to spite the hatred at Big, somebody working on SA2 put a hidden Big in every level.

"Ouch."

"I watched a Let's Play to try and finish Big's level… but I couldn't figure out the controls. At the end, one of the three people said he was going to play Big AGAIN! Then, one person actually took out the batters of the controller to stop it."

"Aiyiyi…" Neptune sighed.

"Are you ever going to make a Wii U Super Monkey Ball game?"

"It's been in the works…" Neptune shrugged.

Vert then patted Neptune's hair, "You'll get it done,"

"Thanks, anata," Neptune giggled.

"...what does that mean? I've heard the word, I just never heard what it means,"

"Technically it means 'you', but in this case it's girlfriend,"

"Oh? SO we're girlfriends now?"

"Uh… uh… uh…"

Vert then kissed Neptune deeply, the two melting into passion. They kept it up, and split after the need for oxygen was to much.

"...Vert… that was so nice,"

"Yes, it was,"

"So… shall we have some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Neptune giggled.

* * *

After some months, Neptune announced her return and would be doing a big speech for her country.

"What up, minna?" Neptune called out into a microphone.

The others looked rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry I left you all. But with my game being leaked… and my employees getting up in my grill, I needed to work on it without anybody yelling at me about what to do. So, I went away to focus on my work and stuff. And for those wondering, I'll have the final say on this game, and I'll take suggestions ONLY if I think they'll benefit the game. As for where I've been the last few months… I've been hiding out in Leanbox. There, I've been able to finish much of the game's early stages and finalize the character roster. ..and… something else… I found something amazing," Neptune told the crowd as she motioned to somebody to walk up, and Vert walked over, "...I found love. I'm… a lesbian, and I'm in love with Vert."

Many of the members of the crowd gasped, but the place just fell to silence before some began clapping. Other people were actually leaving.

"...if you're a lesbian… please say so. I wish to see your support," Neptune requested.

Nepgear thought for a moment, before she walked up to the stage and took the microphone, "I am a lesbian! I am very happy to see my big sister confess this love… and I too have fallen in love with another woman."

"Who is it?" Neptune asked, feigning that she didn't know.

"...Rom," Nepgear whispered.

"Who?" Neptune asked, pretending she didn't hear Nepgear.

"Rom," Nepgear said a little bit louder.

"Who?" Vert added, catching on.

"ROM! I AM IN LOVE WITH ROM, OKAY?!" Nepgear yelled.

The crowd was in a bit of shock, before Compa and IF walked onstage, hand in hand.

"So anybody who thinks this isn't natural, take your henies and leave Planeptune. Those who are same-gendered lovers… yell it out!" Neptune shouted, "Don't be ashamed or afraid! And if you support these types of lovers, join in! Shout it loud and proud for all of Gamindustri to hear you!"

People all throughout the four nations had yelled out, all the while Neptune and Vert hugged and kissed…

* * *

 _In memory of those who lost their lives in the recent attacks in Florida_

* * *

Pikatwig: It… took us a while to finish this, and I apologize.

KKD: Yea… so this may not be as relevant, but we tried.

Pikatwig: We both got busy with stuff and… yea. So, the Sonic Adventure 3 thing… well, we needed something to get Neptune out of Planeptune and her making something big like that would work.

KKD: Yea… but I think it worked out well.

Pikatwig: And there was a cut out epilogue scene… it was cut because I felt what we had would be a great ending as it is. Speaking of, what did you think of that ending?

KKD: I think it was nice.

Pikatwig: I felt like giving something to support people who are LGBT, so… yea.

Neptune: It was sweet.

Nepgear: Certainly was.

Vert: Good to see you, little sis. *hugs Nepgear*

Neptune: Uh…

Vert: Because you're my girlfriend, Geary here is like a sister to me.

Neptune: ...touche.

KKD: Yea. Admittedly, we're both not LGBT, but we do respect them and wish them the best right now.

Twilight: True. *trots over with Dash, Midnight, Sunset, Fluttershy and Sunrise* Hi.

Pikatwig: Hey guys. Good to see you all.

Dash: Here to share our support and all that jazz.

Neptune: Cute.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part?

KKD: I think it was the parts where the girls confessed their love for each other, essentially.

Pikatwig: That was cute. Mine? It's really just seeing the couples interact, it was really adorable.

Plutia: Thank you…

Noire: And want to address our daughter?

KKD: You mean Luna?

Noire: Hai. Explain why she's mine and Plutia's daughter.

KKD: Oh yea. Well, see, Noire adopted Luna first, and she became Plutia's daughter by marrying Noire.

Pikatwig: I think she meant why that's a thing. In one story, Luna was adopted by Noire.

KKD: OH, that. Well, it was part of a plotline seen in my Kamen Rider SEGA story, showing Luna's close ties with Noire.

Neptune: And it made her a lot less of a tsundere.

Noire: I am no tsundere!

Neptune: Yes you are. And I am a deredere!

KKD: Okay, okay, settle down, girls.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway… that's a good spot to end this off on.

Neptune: Ok.

Vert: I can agree. *kisses Neptune*

*Nepgear and Rom held hands, Plutia and Noire hugged, Compa and IF smiled, Twilight and Dash cuddled and Fluttershy and Sunset nuzzled together*

Pikatwig: ...adorable.

KKD: Yea… until next time, minna, this is KKD Silver with Pikatwig. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
